Apparatus of this invention relates to fiber feeding, blending and fiber batt forming. The apparatus features controls for varying the rate of feed between multiple sources for varying the blending and feeding to control the density of the fiber batt being formed. The arrangement is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,282 issued Sep. 14, 1999, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein.
Fiber blending and fiber batt forming systems are well known in the industry. Various contemporary arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,694,538; 4,657,444; and 4,520,530. None of these patents teach the system of controlled blending and controlled fiber batt density forming as herein disclosed.
The invention has for an object a blending system which receives fibers from a plurality of sources at controlled rates.
Another object of the invention is an improved multi-source fiber feeding and blending system.
Another object of the invention is a controlled feed for delivery of fibers of a selected blend to a beater.
Another object of the invention is a fiber batt forming chute which provides a positive drive for movement of the fibers into a compacted fiber batt.
Another object of the invention is a fiber batt forming chute of a substantially constant size.
Another object of the invention is a control system responsive to sense fiber volume in the batt forming chute and being responsive to change the fiber volume to desired levels.
Another object of the invention is a variable speed positive feed for the fiber batt forming chute.
Another object of the invention is a control system which in response to fiber batt density sensings acts to bring about change of density in subsequent fiber batts being formed.